Our Broken Souls
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: They know they shouldn't do it but there's something in life that always keeps themm coming back for more. Personal heartache brings them all together in suprising yet horrible place. A joint Story with Fan Fiction writer LitaHardy21
1. Chapter 1

Our Broken Souls

Chapter 1-

In the world that we live in today it is very easy for people to focus on a person's outside appearance. If you wear a suit and tie then you are considered to have a good job, if you wear a hoody and tracksuit bottoms then you are considered to be a chav. If you wear nothing but brand name clothes then you have a lot of money. If you have lots of muscles and great body then you are strong willed. For some people what you look and act like on the outside is exactly what you are like on the inside.

For most people that isn't the case.

For many they are scared to show the real them. They are worried about how people would judge them, or what they might think of them if they revealed what was truly inside. They develop a skill and a talent for putting on a near perfect act, a show of happiness, a show that everything is fine, that they don't have a care in the world. This act does work to a certain extent but it does have one drawback.

It creates a volcano effect, a way of pushing down all those thoughts, all those feelings, all those personal problems, all those secrets deep down inside. All of them simmer like a boiling pan of water as a person continues to put on their act, their Oscar winning performance. But a pan of water will always boil, a volcano will always erupt and when it does it is like an explosion, an eruption everything comes out all of those thoughts, all of those feelings, all of those personal secrets that a person thought they could hide

Some people don't know where to turn. They turn to gambling, they turn to violence they turn to drugs and other substances anything they can to numb the pain, to get a quick release from the nightmare that is their mind.

Sometimes there is no release, there is no escape. There are conditions of the mind that do not leave any doors open. Leave no windows to climb out of. Leave no garden to dig a tunnel. There is nothing but a cage, a box, four walls that seem to close in with every waking second.

That's when you learn what a true strength of character really is.

….

The sound of the pouring rain felt like small rocks falling on top of the car. The windows looked like they were going through a car wash as the water flowed down. Inside the car was warm from the air conditioning but outside was a chilling, cold and stormy afternoon.

Despite the warm air inside the car a young women was still shivering. It wasn't from being cold it was from fear. She held her slender arms into her chest bunched up like a small child. Occasionally she would nervously twist her luscious blond hair around her finger before moving her hand back into her curled up position.

Small tears trickled down her face she moved her knees up into the seat to place her face into.

A voice sternly spoke from the front seat "Torrie put your knees down it could be dangerous."

The beautiful but troubled blonde didn't want to move. She was using her knees as a comfort for where she was about to go.

A different voice spoke in an even more assertive way "Torrie Anne Wilson I will not tell you again. These roads are treacherous and you need to be sat straight in case we have an accident."

Torrie reluctantly put her feet back flat on the ground. She listened to the heavy rain drops falling on the roof. The sound of it was making her feel worse.

She started to speak "Mom, Dad why do I have to go here? I could have stayed at home and got help there."

Torrie's Dad answered "Torrie, sweetie this is the best help money can buy. They will fix you."

The upset blonde snapped "I am not some kind of broken toaster."

Her Mum snapped "We are very aware of that. Look this is the best place that money can buy. They will make you better. They will stop you doing what you have been doing."

The young blonde was getting more upset and frustrated by the minute. She tearfully answered "Sending me to some hell hole in the middle of nowhere isn't going to help me it's going to make me feel worse."

She was cut off by her Dad who sternly spoke "This isn't up for discussion. You are going there and that's final."

Torrie started to cry uncontrollably. Through her tears she angrily said "That's just like you two. As soon as there is a problem you throw money at the wall and hopes it gets fixed. You expect everything to be nice and perfect, has it occurred to you that you could be the reason that drove me to this."

Her father pulled into a layby and took his seatbelt off and turned around to face Torrie.

He shouted "Now you listen here, we have not driven you to anything. What you have been doing is wrong and you have no one to blame but yourself. We have worked hard to get where we are and we have a right to have everything exactly the way we want it."

A scared but angry Torrie shouted back "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER NOT A PIECE OF FURTNTURE FROM OUR MANSION OR ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT WORK FOR YOU"

Torrie's Mum tried to calm her husband down but he shouted "Yes you are our daughter and we know what is best for you. You are going here whether you like it or not because we cannot have someone as broken and as pathetic as you associated with our family. We love you and care about you but we have to think of our reputation as well. Now just shut up and accept it."

He turned back around put on his seatbelt and continued to drive.

Torrie held her head in her hands as the tears fell at a quicker pace. She was heartbroken, and distraught. She had held her hand out to her parents for their help and within just a few days they were sending her away.

She knew nothing about where she was going. She knew nothing about what sort of place it was, or the people that were there. All she knew was that it was going to be hell.

There was ere silence as the car turned towards a large rusty gate. The car drove up to the intercom. Her Dad opened his window and pressed the button.

"Hello can we help you?"

"Yes we are the Wilson's."

"Ok that's fine we are expecting you please come in."

Her anxiety and fear rose as the rusty gates started to creak open. Torrie looked towards her mother and silently mouthed and pleaded "Please Mom no."

Her Mum just turned back around as the car drove through the gates. It slowly drove down are muddy and rocky drive way. Each side was covered with extremely tall trees. Even if there was any sun then the trees would completely hide it. The car drove a little further as Torrie started to see the large building in front of her.

As the car parked up Torrie's tears got more frequent. She looked up at this large building. She was used to a building this size living in a mansion but this was different.

It was an extremely old building. It looked like it had been around for over a hundred years. On either side of the patio were two statues of eagles. Other types of marble birds were on the front of the building in different places. She looked around behind her at the fallen leaves all over the driveway. There was a field next to the house that looked like it hadn't been cut in years.

She was a little startled as her Dad opened her door and motioned for her to get out of the Mercedes. She stood up out of the car and felt the cold wet air flow through her body.

Her tearful green eyes looked towards the large rectangular sign.

Torrie let out a small screen as loud thunder could be heard in the background.

Her frightened eyes read the sign. She had never felt so scared in her life.

She read the words.

"Victorian Lawn"

End Of Chapter 1

This is a joint story with Fan Fiction writer Amy LitaHardy21. We have been planning it for a little bit and i have had fun working everything out :).

Really Hope that everyone likes it. Amy will be writing chapter 2 and then I will be back with chapter 3 :)

Hope everyone is having a good weekend.

Matt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As her parents led her in, Torrie trudged behind them, with a gloomy expression on her face. She didn't understand this. If her parents wanted her to get help, and they were going to throw away any amount of money, then why couldn't they hire someone to come to them?

"Torrie, stop frowning, you'll get worry lines before you're 30 years old," her mother instructed.

"And a migraine from your irritating self, "Torrie murmured.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing, just a thought," Torrie usually wasn't this much of a smart mouth toward her parents, but they had brought this sour mood upon her, and she was just letting her emotions loose.

When they finally reached the colossal building, Torrie felt an eerie sense as they entered. She didn't belong here, and one way or another she was going to get away.

….

A brunette woman greeted another member into the household. She instructed a buff man, to take her bags to her room. Her name was Stephanie McMahon, and she decided to do this because she knew what it was like to have personal demons.

And they were ten people who would be entering her program. They face these many problems an anorexic, a drug addict, a self-mutilator, exhibitionist, nymphomaniac, bipolar disorder, anger issues, narcissus, a schizophrenic and an adrenaline junkie.

Some of the problems didn't seem as serious as the others, but nonetheless, they all needed someone to be there for them.

….

A red head watched as a girl entered her room. She had emerald green eyes, shiny flaxen blonde hair, and had a nice tan. She seemed very nice, so she decided to speak.

"Hey,"she spoke. The blonde looked toward her and gave a small, but forced smile.

"Hello, "she replied.

"What's your name?" might as well try and make a new friend.

"Torrie Wilson, what about you?"

"Maria Kanellis, nice to meet you," she spoke. Torrie noticed the details of the red head. She had very pretty blue eyes, and fair skin. She looked very thin, as if she hadn't eaten in days, but maybe she just had a high metabolism.

"Are we the only ones here?" Torrie asked her.

"No I think I saw a raven haired guy come, he was covered in tattoos, so I don't know if he's safe, "Maria warned. Torrie shook her head at this.

"Well Maria, we don't actually know him, so we can't judge him. I mean, I would be deeply hurt if someone thought of me as some blonde bimbo. You would probably hate it if people pursued you as a heinous ginger, "Torrie corrected her. She seemed a bit younger and naive about some things, and Torrie knew that she could easily take Maria under her wing.

"I guess I wouldn't. So if you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for? "Maria questioned changing around the situation.

Torrie felt like a stranger in her own skin. She felt herself squirm as remembered what brought her to her problems. She just shook it off, and managed to not break down.

"Well, I heard we're going to have group sessions once everyone gets here, so I guess you'll find out then, "Torrie spoke.

Satisfied with the answer, Maria shrugged. "Well why don't we go and explore this big house. The others shall be arriving soon, so let's jump ahead," she told her, and they both headed around the halls.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 2 was written By Amy (LitaHardy21). Hope everyone likes her hard work.

Thank you for the reviews very much apperciated as always

I will be back with Chapter 3 as Soon as I can.

Hope everyone is having a good Week

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The halls of Victorian Lawn were dark and ere. They were only lit up by small lamps in the far corner of the halls but they gave off very little light.

Both of the girls seemed very nervous. Their steps were slow and almost silence. The doors were all a dark red with the numbers one to ten on the front in shiny gold plates.

As they approached a corner Maria turned to Torrie and said "This isn't exactly the most welcoming place is it?"

An almost shivering Torrie answered "I think the demon looking statues on the front of the house sort of gave that away."

They walked around the corner and saw two large doors. Next to it was a glass cabinet with pieces of paper inside. The two girls walked over and started to read the pieces of paper.

Torrie let out a little smile and said "Well at least they have a nice menu, looks like we are going to be eating well."

She turned to Maria who had a sudden distressed look across her face. Torrie gently placed her hand on her shoulder and softly said "Maria what's the matter?"

A frantic Maria answered "Where is the salad? Why is salad not on the menu?"

A confused Torrie answered "I don't know but you will be eating more than salad surely?"

Out of nowhere Maria pushed Torrie towards the wall. For a very slim girl she had a lot of strength. She aggressively held hold of Torrie's coat and snapped "What is that supposed to mean?"

The troubled blonde didn't want any trouble. She answered "Nothing I just thought…."

An angry Maria snapped "Well don't think; don't make any assumptions about me you don't even know me."

Torrie tried to calm Maria down. "Ok I'm sorry, please calm down."

Maria aggressively let her go and walked away down the corridor. Torrie was going to follow her but thought it would be best for Maria to have some space.

She turned to the dining room and decided to have a little look inside. As she opened the large heavy doors she muttered "What on earth was that about?"

Torrie froze still as she heard the sound of her voice echoing around the room. When she had first walked through she hadn't realized just how big the room was but she listened to the last echoes disappear she looked down to the end.

The tables were all very long and very old. Torrie knew that there would only be ten people involved into what Miss McMahon had called a program but this dining hall would fit a hundred people.

She slowly started to walk along the middle of the room being tentative and unnerved. She glanced up towards the portraits of Victorian Nobles on the wall. All of them looked cold and horrible looking. As she looked at one of the Victorian queens she felt a chill coming from her eyes.

The portrait gave of a strange sensation, the feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly carried on walking but couldn't stop looking back at the portrait. She got down to the end of the large dining hall and looked towards the kitchen. She thought to herself there is no way I am going in there.

As she nervously walked past the kitchen door she saw another door that looked like took her back to the main corridor. She continued to walk hearing the nothing but the sound of her footsteps. She would look behind her sometimes mistaking her own footsteps for someone else's.

She whispered to herself "I should have just followed Maria. I have seen horror movies; it's always the blonde girl who goes off on her own that gets killed."

Torrie nervously laughed to herself as she opened the exit door to the dining hall, taking her back into another virtually dark corridor.

Torrie took slow steps trying to figure out which way she had to go. Which every second that she was away from everyone else she got more nervous, her heart began to race which for Miss Wilson was never a good thing.

Her green eyes saw light coming from round the corner. It wasn't electrical lights, more like the flickering of candles. She slowly walked towards it hoping that someone could help her.

As she got round the corner all she could see was four candles all positioned in a shape of a square.

When her eyes looked closer she could see a dark shadow that looked like someone was sat there.

Her soft voice almost spoke with a whisper "Is there anyone there?"

Suddenly a deep voice came behind her "Are you a staff member or a patient?"

Torrie screamed and without thinking pushed her way past and ran away back down the corridor she came. She ran and ran without even thinking where she was going.

In the distance she heard the sound of voices and sprinted as fast as she could towards the sound.

As she approached the lobby area she saw Maria, Stephanie McMahon and a lot of other unfamiliar face.

Miss McMahon quickly walked over to her and gently took her hand. Stephanie asked in a caring tone "What is it sweetheart?"

Torrie frantically replied "There is someone back there, who is back there?"

Stephanie looked back towards one of her collogues before turning back to Torrie and answering "It's ok I'm sure no one is back there we will help you."

An anxious Torrie pushed Stephanie's hand away and snapped "Don't patronize me. I know why I am here but I know exactly what I heard and saw."

She went to snap again but heard footsteps coming behind her. She almost was standing behind Stephanie as she looked at this very large, muscular but handsome man stood in front of her.

Stephanie smiled and spoke "Oh Torrie I'm so sorry. This must have been who you saw."

Torrie was shaking as he walked past her and stood with the others.

Miss McMahon walked into the middle of them all and started to speak. "We will do a getting to know each other exercise later on today but for now I will introduce you all."

Torrie watched as Stephanie was ready to introduce everyone. Her thoughts were fixed on one man more than the others though.

Stephanie stood by Torrie and started with her. "This is Torrie."

The group all said Hi and hello to Torrie. She glanced towards Maria and saw her whisper back "I'm so sorry for earlier."

Torrie's nervous eyes watched all the other introductions.

"_This is Cody" _

"Hey Cody"

"_This is Jeff"_

"Hello Jeff"

"_This is Maria"_

"Hi Maria"

"_This is Eve"_

"Heya Eve"

"_This is Randy"_

"Hi Randy"

"_This is Maryse"_

"Hi Maryse"

"_This is Phil"_

"Hello Phil"

"_This is Layla"_

"Hi Layla"

Torrie's ears waited in anticipation waiting to hear the name of the handsome man who had scared the life out of her.

"And last but not least this is John"

The others all said hello. Torrie looked towards him and gave him a little wave.

"Hi John"

End of Chapter 3

Really hope everyone likes this chapter.

LitaHardy21 Will is writing chapter 4 and I will be back with chapter 5.

Hope everyone has a good week

Matt


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Torrie stared at the muscular man, by the name of John. He had the deepest blue eyes, she'd ever seen, and dimples that made her go weak in her knees.

She thought he was very handsome. Taking her attention from the young man, she turned it to the others that were standing around the room.

The one name Cody had piercing light blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair. He had a tall and slim body frame. Jeff, had rainbow colored hair, with gages inside of his ears, with his body covered in tattoos. Eve had light colored brown hair, with light green eyes. She was barely wearing clothing, consisting of a skimpy skirt, and a cut off blue tank top.

Randy, was tan skinned, with light blue eyes covered in tattoos. He must of been the one Maria was talking about. He had a menacing look that soon changed into a smile.

Maryse had platinum blonde hair, which went down to her back. Her hazel eyes seemed to be skimming around the room, looking absolutely bored, until she checked out the guys in the room.

Phil had long black hair, hazel eyes, piercings, and he was also covered in tattoos. He seemed to have a lopsided grin that wouldn't leave.

Layla seemed like a nice girl. Short, brown hair, brown eyes, and an English accent. Just had this innocent presence about her.

They all seemed like good people. Too bad she was planning on leaving very soon.

...

The muscular man that had carried Torrie's bags earlier had returned to take the rest to the rooms. He then returned back downstairs with the patients.

They had eaten some lunch, which consisted of baked ziti with parmesan, garlic bread and red wine. Maria played with her hair a bit and only took small sips of her wine.

No one noticed this, but they all arrived in the downstairs area, where Stephanie said the meeting will be held.

"So how is everyone liking it so far?" she asked them. There were some murmurs, showing that they were all bored out of their minds.

"Well, that's not the response I wanted to hear, but let's continue anyway. I want you to stand up, and address what's the reason you're here, "Stephanie instructed.

There was a shift of an uncomfortable silence came into play. They all knew it was bound to happen, but no of them wanted to go.

"Torrie, why don't you start?" The blonde looked as all eyes were on her, her heart was racing, but she awkwardly stood up anyway.

"Well, my name is Torrie; I'm 18 years old from Idaho. I'm here because I'm, well, a self-mutilator." more silence. Until, Phil raised his hand.

"Not to be rude in the slightest bit, but you seem to have a great life. Dressed in designer clothes, hair and make-up did all nice, why would you want to cut yourself?" he asked.

Torrie felt an anxiety attack approaching her. She already didn't like that she had to tell what was wrong with her, but now she had to tell why she was there.

"She probably got raped by her uncle or something. Maybe a close relative or a nanny, no wait, your butler, "Maryse spoke. Everyone looked toward her and gasped.

Why was she so rude?

"Maryse, if you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all. Torrie, you may have a seat, I apologize," Stephanie said. Torrie sat back down, and brought her knees to her chest.

"Why don't you go next Maryse? Since you're all high and mighty, "John defended. Torrie sent a small smile his way.

"Alright, I will. I'm in love with myself, and why wouldn't I be? I'm gorgeous, "she smirked to them. I think it was easy to tell she was the narcissus of the ten.

"Maryse, just stop it, "Stephanie demanded.

Once again she smirked.

"Whatever you say auntie, oh and by the way, I'm going to be twenty soon."

...

After the events that had took place, everyone learned a bit about, everyone. Randy was a twenty one year old schizophrenic.

Eve was a sixteen year old exhibitionist, meaning she had problems with wearing "clothes." In other words, she liked to reveal herself, and she absolutely had to. She couldn't stop, no matter how much she tried; it sort of took over her life.

Cody had Bipolar 2 Disorder. Bipolar 2 is a mental disorder where moods shift between the two extremes of hypomania and depression. There is a middle ground as well, known as euthymia, the "normal" state. Periods of hypomania and depression are called episodes. Only seventeen.

Phil was nineteen years of age, and he was an adrenaline junkie. He needed that adrenaline rush, but what he didn't know is that if he wasn't careful, he would end up killing himself.

Layla was a twenty year old nymphomaniac.

John was twenty one years old, with anger issues. He tended to hide it, but it sometimes came out in the most aggressive, and violent ways.  
Jeff was a drug addict, and even though he wasn't on it now, he knew he was going to suffer from withdrawal if he didn't get it soon.

And Maria, had anorexia, and was going to keep refusing to eat. She would never want to gain a pound.

The rooms were set up like this: Maria, Torrie, and Maryse in Room 3, Eve and Layla in Room 2, John and Cody in Room 1, Randy, Jeff, and Phil in Room 4.

With these personalities, and disorders, no one would know the outcome. Plus, they were going to the fair in the next two days, so no one knew what was to come.

...

Okay so this was just a way for you guys to get to know some of people, and why they're here.

They are going to be going a festival/fair/amusement park, so they can get a feel of each other.

Matt will be doing the next one, so stay tuned. :)

Amy Lopez 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group was definitely starting to take shape. They had all got a sense of the characters, issues and sort of people that they would be spending a lot of time with.

It was getting late so Miss McMahon instructed them to all have an early night ready for the first day of intense therapy tomorrow.

The group didn't put up much resistance. As in any group situation people always try and make friends with one or two people first and then mix with the rest of the group. Being put in the separate dorms was the perfect opportunity for this.

Maria and Torrie were both very happy that they had been put in the same room. However they were not happy that Maryse had been put with them.

The three of them carried their bags into the room and put them on their respective beds.

Maryse watched as Torrie struggled with her bag and said "What's the matter princess not used to carrying your own bags?"

Torrie chose to be the bigger person and ignored her. Maryse mockingly followed on "What's the matter not butler to tell you what to say."

Torrie almost snapped but Maria but her arm in front of her.

The beautiful redhead softly said "Come on lets go for a little walk, I promise I won't run off this time."

Torrie smiled and walked away with Maria.

….

In one of the guy's dorms were Cody Rhodes and John Cena. Both of them had been quick to unpack their things and lay them out exactly how they wanted to. None of them would say it to the other but they were both glad that it was only 2 of them in there.

John looked over at Cody putting book and some other things on the small table next to him. He walked over and said in a stern but still jokingly manner "Now if you steal any of my things I will have to kill you."

The black haired Cody nervously replied "Wouldn't dream of it, I mean look at the size of you."

John laughed "Well I have spent a lot of time in the gym because if I didn't then I would have spent a lot of time in prison."

The muscular Cena could see that Cody wanted to ask something and said "Come on ask what you want to I won't bite."

Rhodes let out a small nervous laugh before answering "It's not you biting me I'm worried about. Is your anger really that out of control?"

John sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed the back of his head. Eventually he answered "Yes it is. When the red mist comes down I become a completely different person and then when it disappears and I see the damage I have done I regret it so much because I don't realize I have done it."

Cody could see that explaining it was hard for John. He replied "At least you recognize what it is and you are getting help."

There was already a trust between Cody and John. John answered "Thank you Cody. If you see me start to change just get out of here quick, deal?"

Rhodes answered "No Problem."

John's eyes kept drawing towards the books on Cody's table. He said "Sorry for being nosey, what's the book on your table?"

Cody picked it up and handed it to John before replying "It's a psychology book. I want to learn as much as I can about the mind, that way I can begin to understand what's going on with me and if I understand what's going on, I can figure out a way to sort myself out."

He looked into the very large book seeing how much writing there was before handing it back to Cody.

John said "That's a lot of reading but no one can say you're not trying. That's a noble quality that you have. You will be fine Cody."

They shook hands before getting to their unpacking and having a non-issue conversation.

…..

In the other guys it was a little cramped. None of them were the tidiest of people so keeping the dorm looking respectable would be very hard.

Phil couldn't be bothered to unpack any of his things. He looked to the others and said "There are some hot looking chicks here."

Randy answered "Yeah but come on they are all here for reasons similar to us. They are going to be head cases."

Phil laughed and answered "Maybe but what else is there to do here. We can have some fun."

They both look to Jeff getting something out of his bag. Jeff spoke with his back to them "Well I have something for us to have a little fun now."

Jeff turned around and had a small clear bag of marijuana.

Randy and Phil both walked over and sniffed the bag. Phil said "Hold on aint you here to sort out your drug problem"

Jeff answered "This is to calm my nerves. Believe me I could have brought a lot worse. So are you guys going to have a smoke with me or not?"

…

The two remaining girls were Layla and Eve. Both of them had gone outside for a little bit of fresh air before they headed to their rooms.

The British born Layla hadn't really said much about from her introduction. She was thankful that no one really recognized the term nymphomaniac.

The only one that really looked up when she said it was Cody. She started thinking to herself "I really hope he doesn't know what it means."

Layla was very worried about people's perception of her. She had been diagnosed with a legitimate medical condition but never once did she explain what the word meant. She worried that if she did people would call her horrible names. If a girl has a lot of sex without being in a serious relationship she is considered a slut, a tramp, and all things that brought a tear to her eye because she was none of those things. She wanted to be loved just like anyone else, but this condition was holding her back.

She had lost jobs because of her condition. Layla had encountered some twisted guys and girls who had taken advantage of her condition. She hated it but didn't know a way in which it could change. That is why she was at Victorian Lawn. She wanted to change.

Layla smiled as Eve came into the room. Eve was another very beautiful girl. She was another one who had said the correct term of her condition and no one really noticed.

When Eve introduced herself Maryse had sarcastically said "She said your condition not your occupation stripper."

Maryse wasn't going to be much liked.

Layla turned around and started to unpack. The beautiful British girl always carried extra shampoo and other bathroom things.

She turned to speak to Eve. "If you ever need to…"

A shocked Layla stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Eve standing there completely naked folding her clothes.

Layla stuttered "Sorry do you want me to leave the room so you can get dressed?"

Eve politely answered "No honey it is ok. I'm not getting dressed."

A speechless Layla could feel her heart racing. She couldn't help but gaze at Eve's bare smooth skin. Layla could feel the sexual feeling rising through her body as Eve stood there just unpacking and singing to herself.

She tried to turn around but she couldn't get the image of Eve's sexy body out of her mind. She quickly walked out of the room and said "I'm going to go and see if I can get another pillow."

She ran out of the room and stood with her back to the wall. She was getting short of breath as she continued to picture Eve. Layla couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could to the front of Victorian lawn and cried onto the wall outside.

She sobbed "I don't want to be like this anymore."

What Layla didn't know was one of the others was watching her.

…..

End of Chapter 5

Thank you for the awesome reviews very much appreciated.

Really glad people like this story. It's so fun to write.

Amy will be back with an amazing chapter 6 so I will see you all in chapter 7

I hope everyone has a wonderful, festive, fun and happy Christmas.

Take it easy

Matt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They say when you're put on this Earth, that there's a guardian angel assigned to you. You never know when they come to your rescue, but they will eventually, they'll be with you.

Whether they come when you're baby, a young adult, or even an elder. They will be with you.

...

Cody watched as the British girl sobbed. He didn't know if he should go, and comfort her, or just back away and give her the space she needed.

He decided to go and comfort her, for if it was him, he would want the same to be done.

Sitting down, he gently pressed a hand on her back. Layla tensed up, and shot her head up.

"Who is it?!" she exclaimed. Cody raised his hands, to show he was harmless.

"It's alright, it's just me. I wouldn't harm a fly, "he smiled a bit. Layla didn't know why, but she felt safe around him, he was the first person who actually seemed to care.

"OH, "she whimpered, throwing herself into his arms. "I don't want to be like this anymore Cody. I came to get help, and all I can do is think about sex!"She continued to cry.

"Shhh," he calmed her. "Look, we weren't made to be perfect, that's why we're here. You have nothing to worry about, you'll get through this, and I'm going to help you."

And strangely, even though she didn't know him very much at all, Layla trusted Cody's words.

...

Jeff and Randy sat on the floor after the finished the small bag. Phil didn't really know what it was supposed to do, so he just watched them.

"Are you guys alright?"He asked. He saw their eyes were bloodshot red, and that they were being sluggish.

"I'm mellow man, you should've done it with us, right Randy?"Jeff spoke.

Randy was unresponsive, as he grabbed at the air, then became frustrated when nothing was there.

"Dude, he's hallucinating! I thought it was supposed to calm your nerves, "Phil said as he checked for a pulse. It was very rapid, which made him nervous. He ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Marijuana, doesn't make you hallucinate, just dull you're senses. Besides, isn't he a schizo?"Jeff stated. Now this usually wasn't in his nature to not care for someone, but the drug affects were taking over his body and mind.

"He must be going through an episode, "Phil said. Jeff raised an eyebrow to show confusion. "It means he's going crazy right now," he explained further.

"What do we do?"  
"Just let him ride it out, and stay away I think. We don't need to make him go further into it, I wonder if he has any meds?" and with that, Phil went searching.

...

Torrie fluffed her pillow and began to tuck herself in the bed. It was getting late, and she was getting tired.

Maria and her had gotten to know each other, as well as what was inside the house, and they were worn out.

When they came back, they saw that the room was divided into two separate places. One side was huge and had all of Maryse's stuff on it. The other was relatively small and Maria and Torrie's stuff was messily placed on it.

"I hope you understand, but I just can't be seen with the likes of an emo **, and one who's too skinny to have a curvy bone on her body, "she snootily said.

Torrie's fist clenched at this, but once again Maria came to the rescue. "It's not worth it. We're here to better ourselves, not listen to insecure little children, "Maria said.

Torrie nodded and began unpacking her things, and soon enough they were all off to bed.

She tossed and turned in her sleep. It was becoming a struggle for her, mostly because she was dreaming of a nightmare.

"Torrie, darling you're pajamas; they're not on correctly, "the dream voice spoke. The person had a deep voice and deep emerald eyes.

The young girl just lay down, shutting her eyes tightly, as she heard her clothes being undid.

A tear fell down her cheek, and she awaited what started to be a continuous routine, until she was 9.

"Please God, help me," she whispered and prayed.

Shooting up in her bed, Torrie gasped heavily, and looked around. Covered in sweat, she realized morning had arrived, and Eve was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What time is it?" she asked kicking the cover off of her.

"It's a quarter till 9. Miss McMahon wants to start with you, "Eve told her.

"For what?"

"Well because, it's time for your personal therapy session."

End of Chapter 6

That was Amy with the awesome chapter 6 I will be back with chapter 7

Thank you very much to all of those who have read and reviewed we both appreciate it very much

Really hope that everyone had a great Christmas and hope you all have a fun New Year.

Take it easy

Matt


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

A very nervous Torrie Wilson started to walk down the corridor. She had been told that the first session of therapy would be the hardest but that didn't stop her dreading it. Thinking of some complete stranger asking her deep personal questions so her and her well-read collogues can analyze her like she is some kind of science exam.

Torrie knew that she was getting close to the room. With every step, whether it was large or small the butterflies rose in her stomach. The beautiful but stunning blonde knew that in just moments she would have to start opening a very personal safe place in her mind and that was something she never thought she would do or more importantly wanted to do.

She saw the now familiar Stephanie McMahon stood in front of a blue door. She watched as Stephanie smiled before pulling the do not enter sign across.

Torrie stayed silent as she stopped in front of Miss. McMahon.

Stephanie normally would wear a professional looking suit but in therapy sessions she wanted the patient to feel as comfortable as possible. She wore black trousers with a white silk top and a lilac shoulder top so that her bare shoulders would not get cold.

Stephanie smiled again and said "Good morning Torrie did you sleep well?"

Even though she was nervous Torrie always got a caring vibe from Stephanie. She knew that she was just doing her job but better someone who could act caring than some robot reading from book.

She played with her luscious blonde hair for a second before replying "Slept ok thank you."

The curly black haired therapist replied "That's good then, shall we go inside?"

Torrie nodded her head and followed her into the room. A chill flowed through her body as she felt a draft coming through the window. It wasn't just the draft that gave her the chills.

She looked around the room seeing it had no heart no soul. The walls were all a plain white, making the room feel even colder. In one corner was a small book shelf with classic novels by Charles Dickens. Torrie could see that none of them had been used for a while because the dust was very noticeable. In another corner was one plant just on its own. It wasn't even a real plant the large green leaves were plastic. The beautiful blonde held her arms together trying to warm up. Her eyes wandered to the far war over to the only picture in the room.

It was a copied version of Vincent Van Gogh's sunflowers. Torrie couldn't help but stare at the picture. Why would they choose that picture? It was a question that seemed to play on her mind.

Stephanie motioned for her to sit down. Torrie nervously sat down as she kept looking back at the pictures. She brought her knees up to her chin as she sat on the chair.

The blonde then heard the words that she had been dreading since she was woke up.

"So shall we begin?"

….

For the others they all sort of had a free day. Each of them would have to go for their one hour therapy session but the rest of the day was there's. Randy, Punk and Jeff were not even close to waking up. The three of them had a very late night.

Maria and Eve were sat in the dining room having a coffee. Maria tried to get to know Eve a little better but was hard to have a conversation when she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Stephanie McMahon had told her that she was to remain clothed at all times but Eve knew that Stephanie would not be around all day so she could let herself go.

John Cena wasn't going to stay inside when there was so much space to run in. John found that exercise kept him calm in most situations.

The muscular Cena bent down to tie up his running shoes. He looked over and saw Cody sat up reading one of his psychology books.

John pulled up his chair and said "Morning Cody I didn't even know you were awake."

The young Cody put his bookmark in the correct page and answered "Well I saw you starting to get changed so hid myself underneath the covers. With all due respect I did not wana see your naked body."

John laughed and replied "Well that makes me feel a lot better. You never know when you first meet a guy if he is gay or not."

Cody had a concerned look across his face "What you thought I might be?"

Cena stood up and replied "Well you are the only guy that hasn't spent the whole time mentally undressing the girls. I saw what the others were like."

Rhodes sat up on his bed laughing and said "Well I certainly did not spend any time undressing the guys either."

They both laughed as John answered "Good to know. What were you reading about? You looked deep in thought."

Cody replied "Just wanted to brush up my knowledge on something. Think me knowing about something could be helpful to someone here."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

The short black haired Cody shook his head "Sorry John first rule of a psychologist is to keep things confidential."

John smiled and replied "I understand, you're a good guy Cody."

The large man picked up his bottle of water and went out for his run.

…..

"I'm sorry Stephanie but what does my family tree have to do with anything?"

Stephanie finished what she was writing before replying "I want to get a feel for the people around you and their lifestyle."

An irritated Torrie answered "I could tell you that without a family tree. They are all pretentious snobs."

"So you don't feel that you are like your family in anyway?"

"No I don't. I treat everyone with respect and dignity. That lot looks down their noses at people. They treat our staff like they are some kind of dirt the pulled in off the street."

"Your family's wealth makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"No what my family does because of their wealth makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I see, but you acknowledge that your family has earned everything they have."

Torrie felt herself getting stressed. She snapped "Yes of course they have but I also understand that they had a helping hand. They always had a little to start with some people have nothing."

"Uh huh."

"THAT'S IT UH HUH. I'm sure you are the same as them. You probably go to the opera and fancy restaurants as well. You get a regular person in who needs your help and your big advice is UH HUH."

Stephanie stopped writing and said "I think we need to take a short break for you to calm down. I will get you some water."

…..

The three guys Randy, Phil and Jeff all got up the same time. They were still in the same clothes that they were wearing the night before.

Randy moaned "I'm so tired.

Jeff said "I'm so thirsty"

Phil followed on "I need some food"

As they stood near the front door to get fresh air Randy continued to rub his eyes. "We are going to be so bored here. I wish I could just see a naked chick."

The three of them went silent as Eve walked past them wearing nothing but her bra and knickers. Oblivious to their stares she waved "Hi guys" and walked down the corridor.

Phil turned to Randy and said "Buddy can you do me a favor?"

Randy answered "What's that?"

"Wish for a million dollars."

…

The British born Layla was sat in her room reading Tess of the D'Urberville's. She heard a knock on the door. The gorgeous Layla tentivly stood up and answered the door.

A look of surprise came across her face as she saw Cody Rhodes stood there.

He softly said "Hey Layla I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Layla smiled "I'm a little better thank you. Would you like to come in?"

Cody sat down on the edge of bed. Layla put her book on the side and turned to face Cody.

He waited a couple of seconds before saying "That's a very good book."

A surprised Layla answered "You have read this book?"

Cody replied "Yes I have Thomas Hardy is a terrific writer. How he portrays Tess is very clever and he uses symbolism very well."

Without warning Layla lunged herself towards Cody. She passionately started to kiss him. The two of them heard the handle of the door move. Layla quickly moved away from him and sat back down on her bed.

An almost fully naked Eve Torres came into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey guys what you up to?"

Layla didn't know how to answer but luckily Cody always seemed to have the right things to say.

"Were just talking about the book Layla is reading."

The sexy brunette answered "Oh right. I remember reading to kill a mockingbird that's a good book.

Layla couldn't understand how calm Cody was. She had thrown herself at him for no reason at all and there was an almost fully naked women standing there. Why didn't it affect him?

Cody stood up and said "I better get going. I want to have some breakfast before therapy."

Eve waved bye as Cody walked back to the door. He turned around to look at Layla. She mouthed towards him "I'm sorry."

He mouthed back "I will help you" Before shutting the door behind him.

…..

John had not been running for very long. He enjoyed the exercise. He started to approach the back of the building.

All of a sudden he tripped over a hose that had been left in the garden. The large man fell to the ground and rolled hitting his lower back on the patio floor.

The red mist started to rise in his eyes. He stood up and aggressively kicked several gnomes across the patio. An angry Cena picked up a large pot and threw it almost fifty meters across the garden.

One of the gardeners heard the commotion from around the corner and ran around the corner.

He got close to John and assertively snapped "What the hell do you…"

He aggressively grabbed him by the collar and threw him down a small hill into the weed covered ditch.

John looked down at him and shouted "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME."

Out of nowhere three other men grabbed hold of John's arms and legs and dragged him back towards the house. John tried to struggle even elbowing one of them hard in the chest. The gardener got up from the ditch and helped the other three men.

The four of him continued dragging him towards the house. John never knew what he was doing when he got like this. He didn't know who or what he hurt.

His anger was like a demon on his shoulder who he did not have any control over.

End of Chapter 7

That chapter was written by and Amy will be writing another awesome chapter of hers for chapter 8 and then I will be back with chapter 9.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews very much appreciated glad people like this story.

Hope everyone had a really great Christmas and New Year.

Take it easy

Matt


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Torrie exited the conference room, she accidentally bumped into someone. She landed onto the floor with a soft thud. Looking up, Torrie almost yelled at them, but calmed her demeanor when she saw it was John.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should've watched where I was going, "she stated.

"Yeah whatever, "he said before pushing past her. She gave him a puzzled look as he walked away.

"Who shit in your cornflakes?" she wondered before walking toward her room.

…..

"So Miss Kanellis, I want to know what happened during your childhood, "Stephanie asked the redhead.

"Um well, my mom and dad lived with me along with a brother and sister. My father was very laid back while my mother, well she was never around."

"Interesting. Do you know what your mother looks like Maria?"

"I've only seen her in pictures, I look exactly like her, or so I've been told, "Maria answered.

"And your relationship with your father how was that?"

"Well, not very well."

"Why is that Miss Kanellis?"

"Because he said I would be nothing more than a housewife, won't be able to do anything but lay on my back and sit on my butt and get fat," Maria felt a few tears slip out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but before I let you go, how about we step into our last phase, "Stephanie came up from her desk and removed a cloth from an object.

When she removed it, it revealed a weighing scale. "Would you mind stepping up here, and seeing if you're at a healthy weight?"

"Um, sure," Maria fidgeted a bit as she walked over there. When she stepped on, she watched the numbers on the screen jump around.

"That's very nice Maria. 100 pounds, maybe you could gain a little more though, to make sure it doesn't go at a dangerous low?" Stephanie asked politely.

'Gain weight, this is already too much for me to have,' Maria thought, but instead she said, "I'll try my best Miss McMahon." and she left the area.

…..

Cody and Layla sat in the living area and began looking through books he brought.

"I'm sorry about earlier Cody, I got caught up in the moment, please don't be mad with me, "Layla apologized.

He looked up at her into her big brown eyes. "Layla, why are you apologizing? It must have been your way of showing thanks, we're just friends, and I know you wouldn't want anything more."

"That's so sweet, I'm glad that it doesn't ruin anything between us. I have a good feeling that we'll be friends even when we do come out of this house, "Layla hugged him around his neck tightly, and Cody hugged back.

"Yeah just friends, "Cody repeated. Is that he really wanted though?

…..

"Dude, I'm telling you, it's not going to fit!" Phil exclaimed.  
"Yes it will, if I just push it in a little further, it's going to fit." Jeff countered.

"Pull it out right now, something's not right!" Phil kept complaining.

"How could it be wrong, I've done this a million times." Jeff said.

"I've only known you for four days and I know you haven't done it that many times. Now take that plug out of that socket, and try it with something else, "Phil argued.

"Will you two idiots figure something out, I wana at least try and play with the Xbox before I turn 30," Randy yelled at the two.

They had received a present from Stephanie, and it turned out to be an Xbox 360, and they were trying to hook it up. Keyword: trying, as they failed at least three times.

"Phil, Randy, let me just thrust this plug into the socket, and then we can play the game, "Jeff explained.

When it finally fit, he turned on the game and applauded himself. "What did I tell you?"

Before he could say another word, the light socket blew a fuse, and the entire home went dark, except for the candles that lit the hallways.

"Nice one genius." The house was now pitch dark, and no one could finish what they were doing. Eve was stark naked, Maryse couldn't blow dry her hair, Cody and Layla had to hover over the candles to continue to read, and John and Torrie were walking into the same room unknowingly.

The bathroom.

End of chapter 8

Another Superb chapter from Amy. I will be back with chapter 9

Thank you all for the awesome reviews we appreciate them very much.

Hope everyone has a good week.

Take it easy

Matt


	9. Chapter 9

"There are some scenes in this chapter that some readers may find distressing"

Chapter 9-

The stunningly beautiful Torrie had picked up the candle that lit the hallway and took it into the bathroom with her. She had already got lost once in this place and there was no way she was going to let it happen again.

She placed the candle on the edge of the bath so she could use the toilet. She did not take her time just in case someone walked in. She slammed down the lid and sat on the seat watching the flickering flame.

Her eyes were drawn to the mirror as the reflection of the flames created an interesting but strange lighting around the room. Torrie, started to shiver slightly feeling the draft coming through the single pane window.

Out of nowhere the troubled blonde felt a few tears start to run down her face. She tightly took a hold of the silver candle holder. She wrapped her hand around the silver and lifted it up from the bath edge. She was shaking his she tilted it slightly and turned her head to look at it side on.

Her shaking arm lowered the candle towards her lower arm. The tears increased as the naked flame touched her bare skin. Torrie started to cry in pain but her arm did not pull the candle away.

Torrie screamed as the bathroom door opened wide. The candle fell into the bath bringing the room into darkness. A tearful Torrie made herself fall down to the ground and scramble to the back of the room.

She heard a deep voice say "What were you doing?"

The attractive blonde tearfully answered "Just go away."

Much to Torrie's surprise there was no answer and the door shut again. Before she had a chance to get to her feet the door opened again and the most muscular of the patients John Cena was stood there holding a candle.

Torrie tearfully spoke again "I said go away."

John looked down at her clutching her arm. Even though the candle light was dim he could see that her arm had been burnt. John waited a few more seconds before saying "You were burning yourself weren't you?"

She tried to act assertive and snapped "It's none of your business." She let out a small cry as she felt herself squeeze tightly on the burn.

The tall handsome Cena sat on the edge of the bath and said "Stand up let me run your arm under water so that it doesn't turn bad."

She snapped again "What part of go away do you not understand?"

He looked into her eyes and joked "I not listen so well."

Torrie let out a little giggle and stood up next to John. He started to run the water so that it was warm. Torrie started to take slow steps towards the sink. He gently put his left arm on the part of her arm she had not burned.

John softly started to speak "This is going to sting but it has to run for a little bit, when it hurts really bad just squeeze on my other hand."

She nodded her head and waited for John to put her arm under the water. She yelped and clung to his hand as the water ran over the burn. The burn was stinging more as the water got hotter. John gritted his teeth a little as Torrie was bending his little finger almost out of its socket. He ran the water for another minute or so before turning the tap off.

Torrie pulled her arm away and held it close to her chest. John just looked at her as he clicked his finger back into place.

The beautiful blonde smiled in an apologetic way as she said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

He moved is finger a little to check it was ok before answering "It seems fine and if it stops working I will just go and buy another finger on eBay."

Torrie started to giggle as she sat on the lid of the toilet. She waited a few moments before saying "What was wrong with you earlier? You were very rude."

John coughed and replied "If I am ever like that just ignore me and stay away from me. I am not a pleasant person when I am like that."

Her voice went a little high as she said "Then why be like that in the first place?"

John raised his voice very slightly and said "Please drop it."

Torrie nervously moved towards the back of the lid and whispered "I'm sorry."

He stood up scratching the back of his head. He looked down and said "No I'm sorry, you didn't know. Just remember if you see me like that to stay away wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Her emerald green eyes stared into his ocean blue ones as the flickering candles highlighted their colors. She smiled "Thank you. I won't say another word."

As they both smiled the lights came back on. Torrie felt her breath disappear as she stared at John wearing a thin white t shirt. She wanted to talk but her racing heart wouldn't allow her.

He grinned again and said "We better go tell the staff we are ok."

Her soft voice answered "Let me get a jumper to cover my arm first."

…

The staff had been round to the dorms as soon as the lights had come on. All of the patients were instructed to stay in the rooms until all of them had been accounted for.

Eve had decided to just go to sleep. Even though she had a duvet over her as she turned over Layla and Cody could still see the back of her naked body. The British born Layla watched in amazement as Cody still as calm as a person could be reached up to one of the beds that wasn't being used and pulled down the duvet.

He folded it into thirds the first he hung over the edge of the bed. With the second he covered up Eve's exposed body and with the third he put it over Eve so that the other two did not leave her exposed again.

Cody sat back down and smiled to Layla saying "Just makes things a little less awkward."

The beautiful black haired girl just looked back at Cody's carefully thought of work with the duvet. She thought to herself "He is so calm in everything he does."

Her eyes were drawn to him again as she said "I don't think I have ever met anyone like you Cody."

…..

Maria had been with Stephanie McMahon so the coordinator already knew that she was ok. The stunning redheaded beauty asked if she could be excused to go to the bathroom. The young women entered the bathroom and locked the door.

She looked towards the mirror and spoke to the reflection "They are going to make me eat more. I'm going to put on weight, I'm going to get fat I can't let that that happen.

She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet seat. Her fingers moved up to her mouth. There were a few moments of silence.

Then the bathroom filled up with the echoing sound of coughing.

End of Chapter 9

I tried to write the two scenes with Torrie and Maria as carefully and with as much empathy as I could. I hope I didn't upset or offend anyone too much with them.

Thank you very much for the reviews for this story. It is such a good story to work with Amy on and plan together. So very glad that people still enjoy reading it.

Amy will be back with chapter ten.

Take care everyone and have a good week

Matt


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was written by Amy hope everyone enjoys it.

There are some scenes in this chapter that some readers my find distressing.

Chapter 10-

Maryse finished prepping herself by what little light she gotten from the candle. She cursed Jeff and his companions for shorting out the electricity.

She walked toward the living area, and saw Phil practicing what looked like some sort of martial arts. "Trying to get some muscles, if so then you got a long ways to go, "she snickered.

Phil stood up and faced her. "If you want to get technical here Frenchie, its Muay Thai Kickboxing, Brazilian Jujitsu, and Mixed Martial Arts, and I'll get muscles as soon as you get rid of your botched boob job, "he countered at her.

Maryse felt a little twinge go at her heart, but she didn't let him see that. "What did you just say?"

"I said get rid of your act Maryse, I see right through it. You may act like this high and mighty snob, but I know on the inside, there's nothing but I frightened little girl and you would hate to let anyone see her, "Phil said as he arose in her face.

"You'll pay for that Brooks, "Maryse sneered.

"Bring your worse blondie," and with that he left a fuming, yet hurt, narcissus plotting her revenge

…..

Jeff walked down the corridor to find an empty bathroom. He held up the candle stick to make sure he was going to the right place, and not into a place where he could spot Eve.

'The things I would do to her, lol, I crack myself up," Jeff laughed to himself at his thoughts.

The lights soon flickered back on, making him sigh in relief, and blow out his candle.

As he got closer down the hall, he heard silent retches, and coughs fill the atmosphere.

He made his steps become lighter, and listened intensely.

When he came up to the door, he put his ear against it, and waited for it to stop. A flushing noise was next, and the tap was turned on.

The door swung open, and Jeff came face to face, with a teary eyed Maria.

"Oh no, "she said barely audible.

"'Oh no' is correct, you've got some explaining to do to me," Jeff told her crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't have any reasons to explain to you."

"Oh really? Well, let's see how Stephanie feels about that, "he threatened with a none threatening tone.

"You have no proof, "Maria countered.

"She'll believe me anyway, and besides, you're here to better yourself, not get worse. You're a beautiful girl, everybody is beautiful, whether short and plump, average and curvy, or tall and petite, "he spoke to her with the most gentlest of touches.

Removing his hand in a polite way, Maria shook her head, "You're wrong because I have to be the most disgusting sight anyone's ever seen," and with that she walked away.

…..

Eve began her journey towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

She was met by an oblivious Randy, who was bended over in the fridge, looking for something to eat.

She untied her robe, and purposely knocked over a container. He shot up and turned to her.

"Um, hello Eve, "he stuttered.

"Heya Randy, how's it going, "she asked him as she seductively moved her hips toward him.

"Um, pretty good, so um isn't your therapy session soon, I mean I wouldn't want you to miss it, "he felt the heat rush up in his face.

Was he blushing?

"Oh that's right, let me be on my way then, "she said sexily. She brushed her bosom on his bare chest, and then grabbed a bottle.

Eve then walked back to her room as if nothing happened.

Randy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "God, please give me the strength to stay faithful to her."

…..

_"Torrie dear, it's time for you to get some rest. I'll be gone for some food shopping, your father__ and James should be here,"__  
__  
__"Yes mummy," the young Torrie nodded and headed to bed. She pulled the covers up tight, and hoped that it wouldn't happen again tonight.__  
__  
__It couldn't happen, she was always a good girl, she didn't understand.__  
__  
__Hard __footsteps__ c__ame closer, and then her door came upon. "Torrie dear, are you awake?"__  
__  
__She didn't answer. Just pulled the covers over her head tighter.__  
__  
__"That's not polite, you should answer an adult when they speak to you," the gruff voice spoke.__  
__  
__"Yes, I'm awake,"__  
__  
__"Go__od, are you're pajamas on correctly?"__  
__  
__"__Yes, "she__ answered.__  
__  
__"Are you __sure? Let__ me check __then, "he__ spoke.__  
__  
__"No!"__  
__  
__"Did, you just raise your voice at me?"__  
__  
__"I'm sorry but please go __away, "she__ asked so nicely.__  
__  
__"I'm sorry, I can't do __that, "and__ with that he cover__ed her mouth, and tore down her pajama bottoms._

Torrie awoke in the bed. She looked around; apparently John had stayed with her to monitor her safety because he had an arm gently over her body.

She carefully removed it, trying to awake him, and went inside her diary. She retrieved her blade, and looked at the welting scar.

"I'm sorry, "she whispered and ran the cool surface over the tan surface of her arm.

…..

Layla sat in the living area and watched the game being played on the television. Cody had been playing Mortal Combat for a little while now, since they decided to take a study break.

"So, you know how we're going to the fair tomorrow? "she asked.

"Yes, it sounds like a nice way for everyone to know each other, "Cody explained pausing the game.

"I agree completely. So if there's a chance that people decide to go their separate ways, would you mind being my partner?" Layla asked

"I'd be honored."

They looked at each other for a moment, and this time, when Layla kissed him, Cody didn't look away.

He even deepened it. Didn't even protest when she removed his shirt.

They were stuck in the moment, and there was no taking any of it back.

End of chapter 10

Thank you to everyone for the reviews for this story. Very much appreciated.

I think Amy deserves a hell of a lot of credit for this chapter she wrote something in there that I could never think about let alone write about and it shows a lot of writing depth.

If anyone has been offended or have something to say about the nature of the topics in this story please send me a message on here or contact me through Twitter as I receive the Tweets to my phone.

Thank you

I will be back with the next chapter hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Take it easy and have a good week

Matt and Amy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

As the sun rose there was a fresh morning breeze. The sun in the sky indicated that the day would turn into a warm one eventually but for now it was a crisp and almost bitter cold. For the patients of Victorian Lawn it was meant to be the start of an exciting day. They were all going to a theme park for the day. Stephanie McMahon wanted it to bring the group closer together so that they would all socially include themselves within the group. She also wanted to be a way of raising self-confidence and self-esteem within the group. They had all come to Victorian Lawn with a serious problem that impacted their lives. None of them knew just how long they would be in there for so Miss McMahon wanted to start their stay with something lovely.

What she didn't know was that there already had been plenty of interactions between the patients and not all of them were positive ones.

Stephanie had given instructions for everyone to be outside the house by seven forty five. That would leave enough time to get to the fair. The attractive coordinator looked at her watch nervously expecting at least one person to be downstairs before seven forty.

Much to her relief she saw Cody Rhodes walk out of the door.

She had a confused look on her face as she saw Cody holding a book in his hand as well as his rucksack. She smiled politely "Morning Cody how are you this morning?"

Cody still had the night before very fresh in his mind. However he wasn't nervous or embarrassed about seeing Layla again. Even though the two of them had sex once Layla had drifted off to sleep he left and went back to his room like nothing had happened. The frequently clothes less Eve had walked into the room as Cody and Layla were having sex. Layla hadn't noticed but Cody knew immediately yet he didn't react at all.

He smiled at Stephanie and answered her question "I am good thank you."

The coordinator replied "That's good then. Well since you are the first one out here I will give you the choice of who you will be partnered up with for the day."

Rhodes answered without even thinking "Well Layla and I were chatting last night and seem to be getting on quite well so maybe she and I could go together."

Stephanie ran her pen along her curly black hair before writing Layla and Cody's names next to each other. She smiled as she heard the sound of the other members of the group approaching the doors.

A very tired trio of Randy, Jeff and Phil were all moaning as they stopped out the front. Jeff complained the most "Tell me again why we had to wake up so early?"

The beautiful jet blacked haired Stephanie McMahon responded "Well we want to be at the theme park for nine o clock that way we have the whole day to enjoy it."

The three of them just slowly sat down on the steps waiting for the others to come out.

Maryse was the next person to appear. She gave a disgusted glance towards Phil before walking up to Stephanie. The French Canadian spoke "I really don't see the point in this little bonding exercise."

Phil interrupted "That's because you don't see the point in anything that doesn't benefit you."

Maryse turned away and walked as far away from Phil as possible.

The large and muscular John Cena walked out next. He was a man of very few words when it came to groups of people. He tipped his cap to Stephanie as if to say good morning before sitting down next to Cody. He lowered his voice a little so no one could hear. John whispered "So how was your sexual encounter with Layla last night?"

A normal person would have panicked that some knew about something that was supposed to be secret, all Cody did was reply "It was good but a gentleman never kisses and tells."

John tapped him on the shoulder in an approving way. "Well said Cody"

They both looked behind them as they heard the front door open again. This time it was Maria and Torrie. Maria glanced down towards Jeff with an ashamed look across her face. Stephanie still smiled and said good morning so Jeff must have only been bluffing before. Maria still was ashamed that she had let herself slip. She had spent the night before praying it wouldn't happen again.

Torrie smiled towards John before sitting down next to Maria. She had been trying to read this very reclusive man ever since they had met. It was hard to work him out when she was so attracted to him.

The tall and tanned Randy Orton started to look away as he saw Miss Eve Torres walk out of the door. For once she was clothed. Stephanie walked up the steps and started to speak to Eve.

Stephanie calmly but assertively said "Now Eve did you do what we talked about?"

Eve sexily twirled getting the attention of Jeff, Randy and Phil. She answered "Yes Stephanie I have put plenty of thin layers on that way I don't get too hot but if I remove anything then I won't be naked.

Phil muttered "For someone who is wearing a lot of Layers you can still see she has a fantastic pair…."

Stephanie snapped "Phil enough." She turned back towards Eve and said "Well done Eve you are making good progress. Try to keep those layers on all day. If you can that will be fantastic progress."

The sexy brunette giggled before sitting down on the step in front of Jeff, Phil but pacifically Randy. She seductively leant back brushing her hair on Randy's leg. She playfully said "Do you think I can behave Randy?"

Randy nodded his head and said "Yes of course you can." Phil and Jeff nudged him in a typical guy fashion. Phil whispered "get in there boy" Randy just answered "Leave It boys." He found Eve extremely sexy and very attractive. Maybe the distance would allow for one indiscretion but could he really bring himself to cheat. Something told him we would be getting the dreaded visitor named Temptation a lot more while he was here.

The last person to come out was Layla. She was really dreading seeing Cody. It wasn't because she regretted what had happened the night before, because it was amazing. No man had ever been as loving and passionate with her. Most ever men made it all about them but Cody made the night about her which left her very satisfied.

She nervously sat down next to Cody wondering what he was going to say. What he did say threw her completely.

"Hey Layla I picked up your pack lunch for you. Made sure we had the fresh ones." He smiled and handed her the little bag.

The British born beauty was speechless. There was no awkwardness, no tension, no embarrassment nothing. There was definitely an air of mystery about this man.

Stephanie did a head count before she stood in front of the bus and started to speak.

"Thank you all for getting here on time. I was worried for a moment but you all made it."

The three tired guys all sarcastically cheered. Stephanie laughed and said "I know you are all tired but it will be worth it. I'm sure you are all going to have a fantastic day. I am going to assign you all partners who you will be with all day."

Layla whispered towards Cody "Oh no" The young man whispered back "its ok I sorted it"

Stephanie looked at her piece of paper before telling everyone who they would be with. "Right Jeff and Phil you are partners."

The two of them high fived happy they got to stay with the buddy. Randy muttered "Oh great" before whispering "please don't put me with Eve."

Miss McMahon spoke again "Maria and Maryse you will be partners." They both exchanged glances. They both would have preferred to be with someone else but I could have been worse so they were content.

"Layla and Cody you will be partners"

John whispered towards Cody "Look how that worked out"

Cody smiled before turning to Layla and saying "See"

"Randy and Eve you will be partners"

Orton closed his eyes. He knew that today would be a lot more challenging now. Phil leant down and sleazily said "You will be getting more than a mechanical ride now." Randy lightly punched Phil in the leg.

Eve clapped her hands "This day is going to be very fun"

"And finally Torrie and John you will be partners." Both John and Torrie were very happy. If they were both honest they both had their first choice.

Stephanie surveyed people's reactions and was reasonably satisfied with their responses.

"Now this is how the day will work. For the mornings you will stay in your five pairs as much as possible. I know that there are five areas in the park so none of the other pairs should meet you. We will all meet for lunch and then in the afternoon you will split into two groups. The first group is Jeff, Phil, Maria and Maryse the second is John, Torrie, Randy, and Eve. Cody and Layla you can go with which ever group you choose. You spend the afternoon with your groups then meet back at five to come back here."

Everyone understood the plan for the day. Some were happy some were not. One thing was for sure.

It was going to be an interesting day.

End of chapter 11

That was me with chapter 11. Really hope people like it.

Thank you to everyone for the reviews for this story. Amy and I appreciate it very much.

Hope everyone is having a good weekend and I wish you all a good week.

I'm off to work a little more on Corporate Attraction and if I'm not happy how that's looking yet then I will just look forward to the African cup of Nations Final.

Have a good day everyone

Take it Easy

Matt


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

the ride to the fair was one of the most awkwardness rides, that some of them had to take, especially Randy.

Eve had decided to take a seat next to him, and while she did have some clothes on, it wasn't very much.

He could still manage to see some areas, he wish he hadn't.

Torrie had taken her seat next to John, who she had been paired with, and it was a challenge to keep her cuts covered.

Though she was wearing a light sweater, it wasn't long enough to cover her cuts, so she had to keep pulling them down.

So, she thought she looked like a spastic imbecile, who kept fidgeting with it.

"You okay Torrie?" John asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good, just need to do a little adjusting is all, "she explained. He sent her a small smile and looked forward on this journey.

John was going to find a way to get closer to this girl, but he needed to work on himself, especially since his last encounter included him tearing up the place.

Maria looked over to Maryse. The girl, who loved herself more than anything, was her partner, and she had dealt with too many people like that before.

She wasn't trying to experience with that again, but Maria knew she was her to better herself, and maybe being nice to this one Narcissus would do some good.

Now it came down to Phil and Jeff. They were becoming good friends, which made it much more difficult for Phil.

The closer he got to Jeff, the more worried he became for him. Jeff was a druggie, and though he hadn't dealt with it first hand, he had dealt with an alcoholic father.

Seeing them through their lives away, hurt him immensely, but if he said anything about it, it'd make him a hypocrite.

He hadn't had his adrenaline rush in days. Now, you may think that's not a big problem, but it was.  
Little things didn't excite him. He needed things that put his life on the line.

From motor cross to street luging, you name he's tried it, but he needed more or he'd lose it.

…..

When everyone arrived at the theme park, everyone seemed well rested, but some weren't excited about who they were partnered with.

"Alright guys, it is now 12:45 pm., I want you all to meet back here at about 11:30 pm. I've given you all cellular devices, so that I may keep in touch with you in case of an emergency, is that clear?" Stephanie directed.

There were some sarcastic 'Yeahs,' and some just nodded her off. "Alright, you guys may proceed."

The patients, and their respective partners, went in different directions.

"Hey Randy,"Eve called to him. He turned toward her, and caught a wink she sent him, or at least that's what he saw.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should on the Enterprise! All we have to do is be spun around and upside down, "she smiled.

That wasn't too bad, and besides, making friends with Eve wouldn't do him any harm would it?

"Maryse, are you sure you should be eating all that food, before we get on the ride? "Maria questioned the French Canadian.

Almost immediately as they entered the park's entrance, Maryse dragged Maria over to concession stands, and began eating junk food.

"Aw, is the anorexic upset because she doesn't want to eat all the delicious foods? "Maryse teased the red head.

"No, I just think we should get on rides, and then eat."

"Well then, why don't we get on the X2, and when we get off you have to have a feast with me," Maryse dared.

This was very childish of Maryse to be doing, but to prove that she wasn't going to be her walking mat, Maria accepted.

"Fine, "and with that the two walked into the line, and boarded the ride.

…..

"Dude, that was **ing awesome! "Jeff exclaimed as he and Phil, both got off the Riddle's Revenge.

"It was pretty good, just didn't give me that rush I needed, you know? "Phil spoke. Jeff shrugged at this.

He couldn't really tell Phil that, that was the reason he was here to better himself, but that would make him a hypocrite himself.

So he kept his mouth shut.

"So, what would be your idea of a thrill ride? "He questioned. Phil thought about this for a minute, before he saw it.

Probably one of the most dangerous rides he'd ever seen and he needed to ride it.

"That one," he pointed. Jeff looked in that direction, to see a ride that had to at least be 400 ft. tall.

The Kingda Ka, was actually 456 ft, with no loops or anything. It was total speed, 128 mph of twists and turns.

"Dude, you're going to kill yourself, "Jeff said. Phil smiled, getting close to that point, was exactly what he needed.

…..

Torrie and John decided to lay off extreme rides for the time being. They went on the Ferris wheel and decided to relax.

"This is a nice view, isn't it? "John asked. Torrie just nodded and took a small bit out of her cotton candy.

He didn't know how to get close to this girl, but he needed to find a way. He slyly brought his hand over her hand, and she didn't protest a bit, so he held it in his.

"You want some cotton candy? "She asked. He nodded and she grabbed a piece off, and fed it to him. They shared a smile with each other and continued to enjoy the ride.

"Hey, when we get off, can we go to that kiosk? "Torrie asked.

"Which one, I can't see."

"That one, right beside the funnel cake stands, "she outstretched her arm to show him.

"Um, sure, okay. Just one question, "said John.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"What happened to your arm, it looks like you mutilated it, "he stated. She looked and hastily covered it, before any more questions could be asked.

"I can explain, "but John wasn't listening. He shut his eyes tightly, and opened them abruptly.

His eyes had gone cold. "I told you I don't ever want to see you hurt Torrie, and you deliberately went against me, "the red mist had fallen over him again, and there wasn't a way for her to escape.

End of Chapter 12

That was another awesome chapter by Amy. Really Hope that people are still enjoying this story.

Thank you very much for the wonderfully brilliant reviews. Very much appreciated

Hope everyone is having a good week

Matt and Amy


	13. Chapter 13

(This chapter contains a scene of a slightly sexual nature)

Chapter 13-

The fear of Torrie Wilson rose as John looked more and more like a different person. The troubled but beautiful blonde tried to shuffle further away from John but there was only so far you could go in the middle of a Ferris wheel ride.

She pleaded with John "Please calm down you don't understand."

John snapped back "I do understand. I understand that you have some sick obsession with hurting yourself. I told you that I didn't want to see you hurt your arm looks like it has gone through a blender."

The large and unpredictable Cena was almost foaming at the mouth. His eyes had turned to a blood red in anger at what Torrie had done to herself.

Torrie tried to plead again "Please John calm down, you're scaring me"

The muscular Cena had no control of actions or even what he was saying. When he got into this sort of state it was like someone had cast a spell on him.

He snapped again "So you like pain Torrie then you should really enjoy this."

John aggressively took hold of her cut arm and put his hand of the scar squeezing as hard as he could.

Tears started to fall down Torrie's face as she cried "Please stop, stop hurting me"

The aggressiveness in John's eyes widened as he put more pressure on her arm.

The terrified blonde cried again "Please stop, I promise I will be a good girl."

Suddenly John completely let go of her arm. His eyes closed as if he was being brought out of hypnosis as he opened them he saw Torrie next to him holding her arm and crying in pain. He looked at the small amount of blood on his hands.

He softly and regretfully spoke "What have I done?"

…..

None of the other patients knew what had been going on with John and Torrie. They had all been told to go to separate parts of the theme park and they had all done well to avoid the rest of the group.

Cody and Layla had been on a few rides but was having a little break to walk round the small gardens that were situated in the center of the park.

The gardens were very well taken care of. It seemed that there wasn't even a leaf that was out of place.

The British born Layla saw a picnic bench over by the outside play area. The two of them walked over and sat down just to have a little quiet time before they had to meet the others.

She watched as Cody sat down and breathed in the fresh air as if he hadn't felt it go through his lungs for ages.

Cody smiled as he turned around and said "This is lovely I'm glad the day has turned out pleasant."

The stunningly beautiful Layla smiled back at him in agreement. They both smiled at the playing children around the park. It was always heartwarming to see kids having fun. Has a way of reminding people of a simpler time.

Layla waited a couple of moments before saying "Shouldn't we talk about last night?"

Cody smiled and said "Well I would rather not get a performance review if I can help it."

A grinning Layla replied "Oh there were no problems on that front." She turned around to check there were no children in ears distance before carrying on "You were the most passionate and generous lover I have ever had."

Young Rhodes smiled "Thank you that's an ego boost. So what did you want to talk about then?"

She hesitated again before saying "Well I don't know it hasn't been strange it hasn't been awkward, it's like it never even happened."

Rhodes looked towards her and replied "Well it happened there's nothing more than can really be said." Like Layla he checked no kids were around before he spoke again.

He lowered his voice and said "What's done is done we had sex actually scratch that we had amazing sex what else is there to say?"

Layla found herself getting a little frustrated. She snapped "Why doesn't anything ever effect you?"

A little shocked Cody replied "Excuse me?"

She snapped again "To put it bluntly we are in a mental hospital. Around people whose conditions I have not even heard of and my own condition isn't exactly common and you just go on like it is nothing out of the ordinary. We are all in here for a reason and you just seem to be living in denial."

Cody stood up and walked around the table. He gently kissed Layla on the cheek before calmly saying "I will let you calm down and I will meet you at lunch"

He turned and walked away leaving Layla speechless once again. He walked out of sight and around behind a wall.

Rhodes put his back against the wall and said "Why can't you let me express myself?"

Suddenly he spoke in a deeper darker tone of voice "You do what I tell you"

…

The tall and tanned Randy Orton was having a difficult morning. He had been paired up with Eve who was like temptations hotter and sexier sister. Every ride they had been on had placed Randy looking at Eve from many angles and her clothing did not leave much to the imagination.

He rolled his eyes as she seductively took hold of his hand and led him towards the next part she wanted to go to.

Her seductive tone spoke "Ooh Let's go in here this could be a lot of fun."

A nervous Randy replied "This is a maze I thought we were going on rides."

She sexily ran her finger along his cheek and said "What's the matter Randy are you scared you might get lost?"

Suddenly Orton had a brainwave. He said "Ok let's go in there."

In his mind he was thinking "This is perfect I can lose her in here and then I will have others around me after lunch."

The two of them walked into the maze and shut the door. There were two entrances to the maze itself.

Randy said "Ok we each go one way and whoever gets out first wins."

Eve moved close to Randy so her breasts were pressed against his chest. She moved her lips close to his before stopping and whispering "Good luck"

The two of them both walked towards their respective doors and entered at the same time.

Orton looked around as he got through the door. He tried to go back the way he came but it had a locked timer.

The maze was lit with blue lights creating a mystical setting. Some of the maze was lit up with the blue light a lot more than others.

Randy proceeded around the maze trying to find his way out before Eve did. He hit a couple of dead ends and snapped "Come on this should be easy."

He continued to walk around corners frantically trying to find a way out. He looked in front of him and saw the blue light in that area seemed to be a little darker.

The nervous man smiled "Perfect that must be it."

He walked closer into the light but stopped at what he saw before him. He stuttered "Oh my…."

Eve was stood in front of the light. She had removed all her clothes as she stood there with a smile on her face.

Randy was frozen where he stood. The blue lights glistened of her perfectly smooth skin creating a mystical like picture. She looked like a Greek goddess as she stood the lights making everything seem like a dream.

The sexy brunette held out her arm and used her finger to motion Randy towards her. As much as he wanted to Randy didn't resist.

He slowly walked towards her and stood there looking her naked body up and down.

Eve gently took his hand and seductively put his finger in her mouth for a couple of seconds. She took his finger out of her mouth and ran it along her body, every part of her body.

Randy closed his eyes as he heard her let out soft sexual moans as his finger touched the more sensitive parts of her body.

Eve moved face close to his and softly kissed his lips again.

She seductively kissed his neck and grinned towards him.

Her seductive voice said….

"In this game only I will win"

End of chapter 13

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Always very much appreciated.

Hope people continue to like the story.

Amy will be back with Chapter 14

Take care everyone and have a good weekend


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Randy's eyes looked intensely into Eve's. The girl was remarkably beautiful, and had a body that didn't stop. He knew it was wrong, but she felt so good.

"Eve, I don't think I can do this, "he spoke softly into her ear. She moaned, as if she wasn't listening.

"Randy please, you make me feel good, don't stop, "she huskily whispered.

He knew what he had to say. "I have a girlfriend back home, and I really love her."

She stopped and looked at him dumbfounded, "You're lying to me, and I know it."

"No, I'm not. Her name is Stacy Marie Kiebler, and I don't think, wait I know she won't appreciate this one bit,"Randy explained.

Eve's eyes became watery, but she was going to fight it. "Prove it then!" she exclaimed.

He went into his back pocket, and reached for his wallet. He pulled it out, and showed her a picture.

She took it into her delicate hands, and examined it. It showed a leggy blonde girl, who was perched on top of his lap, and they were kissing.

Stacy was a beautiful girl, and she was real. In her hands was actual proof of his girlfriend.

"No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know how to, "he told her. She wasn't buying that bull.

She kissed him, rough and passionately. She wanted to prove there was something there between them. She took the tip of her tongue and traced his lips, hoping for entry.

Randy opened his mouth slightly, and allowed her access, but he pulled her away. "I told you, I have a loving girlfriend back home! "He yelled.

"You can't deny there was sparks in that kiss Orton, you know you felt something," she cried completely ignoring him.

He couldn't deny it was strong, but he knew he would hate it if Stacy did something like this to him.

"I'm sorry," and he walked away from her, trying to find his way out of the maze.

But this was a terrible time because he was now going into an episode. 'Randy, this is a good chance; you can use Eve to do some dirty work,' the "voice" told him.

Being schizophrenic, he didn't really have a choice against it, even if he knew it was wrong.

"But she's a nice girl; she doesn't deserve to be treated that way, "he responded making sure no one was watching him.

'I don't care! You'll do what I say, when I say, got it?' the voice demanded.

"Okay fine and he continue to try and find his way out.

…..

Maria and Maryse had finished the ride, and both were a bit dizzy. "Now wasn't that fun?" Maryse asked.

"It was a cool ride," Maria spoke nervously knowing she had to hold up her end of the bet.

"Okay now that that's settled, let me introduce you to the wonderful world of food!" the French Canadian dragged the Chicago native and pulled her where the group was suppose to be meeting.

"Stay put, and let me get you some things," and she left. Maria sighed nervously.

She was honestly starting to regret this decision. She wasn't trying to become fat, but she as a woman of her word, so she had to cooperate.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"Oh Maria, look what I got, "Maryse taunted. The redhead turned around to see a large funnel cake, a corndog, a slice of pizza, and large Mt. Dew.

"Holy crap,"

…..

"Phil, dude, I don't think this is a good idea anymore, "Jeff spoke as he looked at his daredevil friend.

Phil had already boarded the ride and it was about to start, due to the fact, it was only him and a couple others.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be perfectly fine! "He called toward his rainbow colored friend.

"Okay guys hold on tight, and keep you items inside the cart, we're about to start, "the speakers spoke.

The ride took off, and everyone was screaming, except Phil. What he did next took it to the limit.

He unbuckled his belt and stood up on this 456 ft., 128 mph ride.

"Phil, sit your ** down!" Jeff yelled, but he didn't listen, and a torturous curve was on its way.

…..

Maryse had left Maria to go to the restroom, and Maria seemed to be enjoying the glorious food.

"Oh she was right; I've been missing out completely, "as she finished off the slice of pizza. She'd already finished the corndog and soda; now all she had to do is finish the funnel cake.

"She's been gone awhile, maybe I should go looking for her," she picked up her plate, and turned around, and almost instantly smacked into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she looked up to see who it was. He had bleach blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes.

"It's alright, the name's Dolph Ziggler," he introduced putting out a hand.

"Maria Kanellis, "she shook his hand. They began to chat a for a bit, and she instantly felt a connection.

"Well, I have to go and find my friend, but I wana keep in touch. Can I have your number, so I can call you?" she asked innocently.

He sent her a dazzling white smile, "Well, you seem like a nice girl and all, but I saw the way you scarfed all that food down. I'm sorry, you're just too fat for me, "and he rose from his spot and walked away.

Maria looked on, and felt her eyes water up, before standing up slowly and heading toward the bathrooms.

"Nice job Dolph, you did well, "Maryse applauded her friend, as she watched the girl.

…..

The ride had stopped shortly after the incident, and as soon as it did, Torrie took off.

She ran as far as her legs would take her.

"Torrie please come back, I didn't mean to at all, "John called after her, she wasn't listening, and she was way too far to hear him.

"Damn it! "He exclaimed. He surveyed the are hoping to catch sight of her. Though he didn't, he did manage to catch a glimpse of Cody.

"Hey, Rhodes, I need your help, "he called. Cody faced his way, but then turned around and kept walking.

"You do hear me right? Get over here man, "he jogged up to him, and grasped his arm. The next thing he knew, Cody had taken his hand, and backslapped him.

"Don't you dare touch me like that again! "He spat. John hadn't exactly known enough about Cody's problem, but that didn't matter because the red mist, hadn't completely warn off from earlier.

"Oh yeah?"John dared.

"Yeah!" Cody took this as a challenge. The bigger John roughly pushed Cody down, who then got up and tackled him.

They'd started a fight there on fairgrounds.

…..

Torrie didn't know how long she'd been running, but she didn't care. She was far away from the fairgrounds by now, and she didn't know if anyone had come looking for her, she was hoping they hadn't.

She had to stop though, it felt her heart was about to explode out of her chest.

Headlights came in vision, and she turned her head to see a familiar looking Lamborghini pull up beside her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Torrie Wilson, who I use to babysit," the man said with a sadistic smile.

She hadn't seen this man in years, not since the last time, he raped her.

"What are you doing here?"

End of chapter 14

That was Amy with another superbly written chapter. Always makes me think Whoa how on earth I follow that

Thank you all for the amazing reviews they are very much appreciated.

I will be back with chapter 15.

Take it easy everyone and hope you all have a good weekend

Matt and Amy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Crowd had started to gather as Cody and John viciously fought on the ground in the middle of the fairground. Cody was not backing down from the much larger and muscular John Cena.

John tried to hit Cody but Rhodes quickness allowed him to dodge a right and left. Even though a crowd had built up no one was ready to break up the fight some people were even egging the two of them on.

Cody head-butted John in the chest as hard as he could but it only acted as a catalyst for Cena's anger. John viciously caught Cody with a right hand straight to the jaw. Cody fell to the ground instantly but he was not knocked out.

John stood over the fallen Rhodes as if he was a lion surveying his prey. The rest mist had not gone at all and there was no way that John was finished with Cody just yet.

…

Torrie stood frozen in fear at the man who sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about him. The man who was a constant variable in every one of her on going sadistic and horrible nightmares, nightmares that she didn't just dream but that she lived. When she closed her eyes the troubled blonde could still feel the disgusting scent of his breath over her face, the horrifying memory of his touch doing things to her that no girl that young should ever have to go through.

Torrie took a couple of steps back, her eyes fixed on the familiar but unwelcome figure. She quietly but assertively spoke again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The fear of her emerald green eyes rose as the man started to take a few steps towards her. At was as if she had been put under a spell too scared to move, too scared to do anything.

Her heart was racing as he was now less than a meter in front of her. He lowered his voice slightly and started to say "Now little Torrie Anne that is not a polite way to speak to an elder."

He reached out to put his hand on her golden locks. Torrie screamed and ran back towards the park as fast as she possibly could.

The evil and disgusting man sniggered as he slowly and methodically walked towards the park.

…..

Jeff had stormed off away from the daring adrenalin junkie Phil Brooks. They had just got off one of the most dangerous rides in the entire park and Phil had stood up half way through and he was lucky to be alive.

Phil shouted after Jeff "Hey man wait up."

Phil caught up with Jeff but his greeting was not a welcome one. Jeff turned around and answered "You a fucking idiot man, you could have yourself killed."

The black haired Phil Brooks answered "Well there was something positive out of all this."

Rainbow haired Jeff Hardy answered "What could possibly be positive about all of this?"

Brooks looked around to check there were no wandering eyes before taking a small clear bag out of his top pocket "Look what I have found."

Jeff's glare turned to a smile but both of their attention was drawn to crowd of people watching two people fighting.

Jeff turned to Phil and said "Is that John and Cody?"

…..

Randy had walked away from Eve so as to remove completely any chance of giving into temptation. As he looked around to check Eve wasn't following him he took his wallet out and looked at the picture of his childhood sweetheart Stacy Kiebler. Without realizing she was there Eve had managed to catch up with him.

He felt her soft hand slowly start to massage the lower part of his back. She whispered in his ear "You know you want this just as much as I do."

She quickly moved they saw Jeff and Phil running a couple of hundred yards away. Randy shouted "What's going on?"

Jeff stopped and shouted back "Cody and John are fighting."

Randy started to run after his two friends anything to keep him away from Eve. The sexy brunette just slowly walked towards the growing crowd muttering under her breath "I will get you Randy."

…

Layla had been walking around looking for Cody ever since her outburst from before. She found herself getting frustrated at his unnatural calmness. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable around him, in fact it was quite the opposite but she felt like she was getting close to a robot.

Like the others she saw the crowds of people in the center of the park. She didn't take no notice of it, thought it was just some parade or something until out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the two people the crowds were watching. "Oh no Cody."

…..

Maryse had been waiting patiently outside the bathroom for Maria to emerge. She knew exactly what the redhead had been doing and wanted to be the first to rub it in Maria's face.

Maria came out of the bathroom looking dejected and ashamed. She saw Maryse waiting, stood with a smile on her face wider than the French Canadian beauties ego.

The stunning blonde spoke with an arrogant smile on her face "Hey where have you been?"

An upset Maria chose to ignore Maryse and walked straight past her and away. Maryse tried to catch up with her but Maria was walking very fast.

Eventually Maryse caught up with her and took a hold of Maria's wrist. "What's the matter Maria you look a little upset, did something happen in the bathroom? Did you lose something that was important to you? Or is it just the fact that no matter how hard you try you will always be a piece of lard."

In one movement Maria span around and slapped Maryse straight across the face. Before any of them could react further Stephanie McMahon had got between the two of them.

Stephanie snapped "What's going on here?" The two of them stayed silent just glaring at each other from either side of the gorgeous coordinator. Stephanie didn't get an answer from either of them. She turned to a member of the park staff running over.

The member of staff frantically said "It is two of your group they are fighting."

Stephanie ordered Maria and Maryse to stay either side of her as the member of park staff led her to where Cody and John were fighting.

….

A frantic and scared blonde had run her feet into the ground. Her speed had been halted by the crowd of people that were all surveying the situation that had developed around them. Torrie looked the way of the others. More horror appeared on her face as she saw John and Cody fighting in the middle of the crowd.

The larger and stronger of the two John Cena kicked Rhodes a couple of times in his lower back. Cena went to kick him a third time but Cody took a frantic swipe at John's ankle causing him to drop to one knee.

No one was ready to break up this fight. Randy Orton did take a step forward but Phil whispered in his ear remember John's condition.

Rhodes hit John with rights and lefts giving him his best shots. A scared Layla tried to shout for Cody to stop but if he let his guard down even slightly then John would seriously hurt him.

Cody slid his watch and put it over his knuckles. An embarrassed and angry Stephanie McMahon was shouting for them to stop but she knew with their conditions that it was a volatile situation. She warned for members of the public to stay out of the way. As far as the coordinator was concerned they had to fight to the end.

Rhodes made sure that his watch was tight around his knuckle and hit John straight in the face. Cena fell to the ground blood starting to stream down from his eye.

Cody stood over Cena thinking that he had finished the fight but what happened next shocked everyone.

A bloody John Cena sat up from the ground blood dripping from his eye down to the floor. Cody tried to hit him again but Cena intercepted the punch. Cena aggressively took a hold of Cody's throat. Cody tried to break free but Johns grip seemed to have turned to metal.

John took his clenched fist and punched Rhodes in the face again and again over and over. The blood was now dripping from Cody as well.

Layla screamed "STOP HE IS UNCONSIOUS."

Cena didn't stop, the force he hit Rhodes with got harder and harder. Everyone in the crowd were terrified at the brutally of what was happening. Randy, Phil and Jeff came out of the crowd they didn't approach John but tried to reason with him.

Randy shouted "John look at him you're going to kill him."

Suddenly an extremely large and muscular man came behind Cena and pulled him to the ground.

A look of horror and devastation came across Torrie's face as she saw the man who had pulled Cena away.

As he held Cena on the ground his strength keeping John grounded he turned his head to a frightened and terrified girl in the crowd.

Tears started to run down Torrie's face as she looked back him holding John to the ground.

This man had come back into her life and she had no idea why.

End of chapter 15

I am really sorry that this has taken so long to update completely my fault

Work has been stressing me out plus a few other things as well that has got to me quite a bit.

Anyway thank you very much for the reviews for this story very much appreciated.

Amy has made a trailer for the story. Check it out on her you tube channel LitaHardy21 it is AWESOME.

Amy will be back with the next chapter and believe me it will not take as long Lol.

Have a good weekend everyone

Take it Easy

Matt and Amy


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Torrie stared him down, while tears sprung out of her eyes. She didn't know what to believe. The fact that John had been subdued, or that he would be back in her life.

She hadn't seen him since that very last night. "Why are you here again?" she thought to herself. She looked at Stephanie, who had an upset look on her face.

"Torrie, dear are you alright?" Stephanie asked her. Torrie just continued to stare. "What is he doing here?" she pointed at the man restraining John.

"I'm not sure, why do you know him?" she asked. Torrie nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yeah, that's Hulk Hogan. My old babysitter," she hinted at Miss McMahon.

But the hint was no help at all.

….  
The group had finally settled down, and they'd gotten Cody a ride to the hospital. Layla looked on with concerned eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty about this.

If she wouldn't have had an outburst, he wouldn't have walked out on her, and did God knows what.

But he was just too damn calm. "Oh please be alright Cody." Jeff saw her distress.

"Why don't you ask Stephanie to go with him? It'll be a way for you to calm your nerves, knowing you're with him during his recovery, "he suggested with a smile.  
Layla smiled at him. "Thank you Jeff, you're the complete opposite of how people perceive drug addicts. I'm going to go to Miss McMahon."

Jeff stood there, and let her words soak in. Would she, or anyone, see him the same way when he went into a relapse.

….  
"Hello, Miss McMahon? "Hulk approached her. Stephanie turned around, and smiled at him.

"Hey there, "she greeted. She outstretched her hand and he reluctantly shook it.

Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice it.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I spoke to you on the phone the other day, and I asked if it's okay for them to have visitors, "he explained.

"Oh yes, in fact I do! You're here to visit Torrie, you said that you wanted to come and help her?" she asked him, trying to make sure of it.

"Yeah, that was me. Do you mind if she rides back with me? So, I can get her comfortable talking about the situation, "he told her.

Stephanie thought about it for a while. "I think that'd be okay," she told him.

He nodded his head, "I'm going to go get us some drinks, and I'll be back." As he turned around on his heel, a sinister smile crept upon his face. Phase one of his plans was now completed, and the next ones that followed, would easily be successful as well.

….  
John stared at the Boise Beauty, who seemed to be terrified out of her mind, and couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd snapped on her, and it seemed to be killing him on the inside.  
He just wanted to the best for her, and it was sad to say, that he probably wasn't the best for her.  
Whether he wanted to admit it or not, John Cena, had fallen for Torrie Wilson.

Eve, Randy, Phil, Jeff, Maria, and Maryse had already been escorted to the van. Eve made sure that she'd gotten a seat next to Randy, and Maria made sure to stay far away from Maryse.  
Jeff noticed to see her distressed "Is everything alright Maria?" She looked at him, and her eyes began teary. The next thing Jeff knew, she was in her arms, balling her eyes out.  
"I'm so disgusted with myself! I don't want to be like this anymore, "she cried into his shirt. Jeff didn't say anything. He just soothed her in his arms. "You're amazing to me; don't ever say that about you."  
Maryse watched the scene unfold, and smiled. Her plan to make the young girl relapse had succeeded, and the weed she'd made sure to plant near Phil and Jeff was in their hands.  
She was enjoying this. Phil saw her smiling at the sadden Maria. He reached up, and whispered into her ear.  
"You really do disgust me. I've never seen such a heinous ** before," he said before sitting back down.

Maryse turned around to him, "What did you say to me?"  
"You heard me. You really do need to do something with that pathetic life of yours, "he warned her. He then shoved some headphones into his ears, and turned on his music.  
And for the first time in years, Maryse actually had her eyes water up, so she turned around for no one to see it.

Eve looked over at the blue eyed man she'd fallen for. She wanted him so badly, but she knew how incredibly wrong it was for her to not only ruin a wonderful relationship, but possibly get an older man in trouble because of her age.  
She knew it would cause so much trouble, but she also knew that he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.  
What she didn't know, was that the voices that came with his schizophrenia, had already made a plan to use her.

Torrie walked back from the restrooms, and proceeded to be on her way to the van. "Sorry it took so long Miss McMahon, just needed some fresh air, "she explained.

Stephanie nodded with a smile. "That's fine dear, but you don't have to apologize, Mr. Hogan said that you may ride back with him, "she told the blond.

Torrie's heart dropped into her stomach at those words, but when she saw Hulk come their way, she tried to loosen herself up. "Um, okay, that's fine."

"Here you go Torrie, I bought you a Pepsi, if that's okay with you," Hulk told her handing her the drink. She nodded and took a sip, without noticing the bubbling drugs in it.

"Okay, so you guys follow us, and we'll be on our way now, "Stephanie said, and went her way. Torrie continued to drink her soda, but felt lightheaded. She was easily being drugged, and Hulk's plan was in effect.

End of chapter 16

Really hope that you all enjoyed the chapter that was Amy with another very well done chapter. This story has been great to write Amy is a pleasure to work worth and she is a lot braver than me when it comes to certain subjects.

Thank you for the reviews for this story they are very much welcomed and we are very thankful for them

I hope you have all had a good weekend.

Take it easy

Matt


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains a scene that may be distress people as well as a slightly sexual scene.

Chapter 17

The group had all left the theme park in one way shape or form. Cody and Layla had gone in an ambulance to nearby hospital; Torrie had gone with this man that none of the others recognized and the rest of them were in the bus.

As the mini bus drove out of the park the administrator of Victorian Lawn Stephanie McMahon sat on the chairs in front of John Cena. Two men had been called to sit either side of John in case he lashed out again on the journey.

The beautifully stylish Miss McMahon did up her seatbelt and took out her note pad and paper. She was aware of everyone's problems and issues and knew that John could have been a risk.

She softly said "Hello John."

The muscular young man answered "Hey Stephanie"

Stephanie made sure that she spoke as softly she could so as not to cause any unrest in John's unstable mind "I would like to talk about what happened earlier but first I need to make you aware that when we arrive back you will be in solitary confinement for a few days just so we can keep you safe as well as the other clients."

John spoke very quietly "That's fine I understand."

The gorgeous black haired administrator wrote a couple of things down before saying "So what led you to the point of snapping. There is always a chain of events that lead up to these things."

Cena was reluctant but willing to corporate "The eruption had been brewing all day. I was snappy on one of the rides with Torrie and she had got very scared. I think Cody witnessed me being verbally aggressive to her and stood up for her. Got to admire him for that apart from the fact he knows my condition, he knows everyone's condition and still he pushed my buttons. I'm not using it as an excuse but was something very calculating about what he did."

Stephanie wrote down everything what John was saying before asking "Do you regret what you did?"

John quickly answered "Of course I do. I always regret lashing out like that if I didn't then I wouldn't be here I would have just stayed home and gone on a violent rampage there"

She wrote down more of John's words as well as his body language as he was speaking. She looked towards him again and asked "Which one do you regret more?"

He quickly replied "Well considering Cody is on his way to hospital I would say that is a given."

Stephanie softened her voice again "I didn't ask which one did the most damage, Which out of your two lapses today do you regret the most?"

There were some moments hesitations before John replied "I shouldn't have been frightened and spoke to Torrie like that."

Miss McMahon wrote some more things down on her piece of paper before saying "I would like to pencil in a session tomorrow with you. Would that be ok?"

John answered "I see no reason why not."

Stephanie smiled "Thank you John we will talk more tomorrow."

…..

Layla frantically got out of the way of the paramedics as the wheeled Cody from the ambulance into the hospital. She ran behind hoping to go into the casualty department with him.

A young nurse politely said "You will have to wait in the waiting room miss."

The British beauty wanted to stay with Cody but there wasn't anything she could do but wait. Cody had been the one to make her feel safe the whole time she had been at the lawn. He did unnerve her a little with his unexplainable calmness around everything. Even when he was fighting with John he still looked as If he had everything in his mind balanced out and under control.

Layla wasn't going to think about that now. All she wanted to worry about was that this complex man who she had found herself caring about was ok.

…

On the bus things were a little quiet. Maryse had been facing away from everyone else not wanting them to see that what Phil had said had really got to her. Phil, Jeff and Maria had all fallen asleep. Maria had found herself asleep on Jeff's chest but was comfortable to shut her eyes straight away. John couldn't go to sleep even if he wanted to. He wasn't exactly small but the men that had come to watch him were built like houses.

Randy had been facing the front of the bus the whole journey. He could sense Eve's ocean blue eyes gazing at him but he did not to acknowledge her. She was testing his will power in every way.

He suddenly felt her place her hand upon his leg. He quickly put gently pushed her hand away but didn't say a word as he did. She moved her hand over again and in the same way he pushed it back. Orton felt a tingling seductive sensation as she placed her hand in his.

The sexy brunette used her thumb to gently massage his palm which seemed to loosen the tanned man a little.

She gently started to move his hand away from his side and he didn't resist her at all. His eyes widened a little as she gently pulled his hand towards are waist and placed it in between her legs.

Eve smiled seductively as much to her surprise he didn't move his hand. She placed her index finger and thumb on the top of his hand so she had control over it and with his hand gently started to caress the sensitive area between her legs.

Randy heard Eve's breathing start to get quicker and heavier. He wanted with all his heart to stop but couldn't.

She removed her fingers from Randy's hand but much to her delight and ecstasy he carried on with the same motion that she had initiated.

Orton had closed his eyes knowing what he was doing was wrong. Eve let out the quietest of moans "Oh yes."

With that he quickly moved his hand and turned to face the window. He felt a sexual chill go down his back as she placed her soft hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

Randy feared that the next time he and Eve were alone together he wouldn't be able to stop.

…..

The beautiful but troubled blonde Torrie Wilson looked out of the car window. Her eyes were feeling heavier by the second.

Paul Hogan or Hulk as people liked to call him said "So that was quite the eventful day wasn't it?"

Torrie continued to look out of the window, her head starting to turn and become unclear. She screamed a little as Hulk's face appeared on the window shouting "IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE YOUR ELDERS."

She turned around and said "Sorry I was in a world of my own."

A freezing cold chill started to flow through her body as she felt a hand touch her knee. She shuffled back in her seat and glanced towards the driver but both of his hands were fixed on the wheel.

She started to panic as the car turned off into a layby. She frantically said "Why have we stopped I want to get back."

Hogan softly said "I just want to talk to you."

Torrie turned behind her as Hogan's face appeared again shouting "You will do as you are told young lady."

The frightened and disorientated blonde couldn't understand what was going on. She looked at the man in the driver's seat as he said "I have missed you."

Torrie looked down to the ground the fear rising with every beat of her heart. His head appeared on the floor "You are still that same little girl I used to take care of."

She turned her head to one side and then the next frantically trying to get away from all these images. Tears started to run down her face as she whispered "I'm scared."

Hulk softly said "You have nothing to be scared of."

Torrie quickly looked behind her feeling someone's hand on her shoulder slowly pulling her bra strap down.

She screamed "No please you can't do this." Suddenly she looked dazed and confused as Hogan was still sat in the driver's seat and hadn't moved.

The terrified blonde let out another scream as she felt herself being lowered back. She glanced back and saw nothing but the sky. Torrie looked to her left and saw Hogan still sat holding the steering wheel.

As she looked up she screamed again seeing Hogan's large body on top of her.

She tried to scream but her voice had gone silent. The tears ran down her face as she felt his hands pulling her trousers down to her ankles.

Torrie reached out as she saw Hogan still sat holding the wheel saying "What's wrong Torrie what is it."

Tears fell onto the back seat of the car as her top was around her neck and her bra fell to the floor.

She tried to scream for help but silently cried "Please no not again."

His healthy breathing all over her made her feel sick but she couldn't move.

Her eyes glanced up again as the man in the driver's seat said "I'm really worried about you now I'm going to take you home we can talk another time."

Torrie cried as her knickers fell to the ground and she felt his manhood inside her and not for the first time in her life.

Her head suddenly felt soft as a pillow appeared underneath the side of her head.

She cried in pain as his whole body weight was moving on top of her. Her fear, her pain, her confusement all combined as she heard "Rest your head sweet Torrie."

Torrie screamed as she sat up. She looked around and saw that she was back at Victorian Lawn. She looked up to see Stephanie sat on the chair next to her.

Stephanie said "You fell asleep on the car ride home. Mr. Hogan was kind enough to carry you inside."

Torrie froze in fear again as Hulk was stood by the door. He said "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Miss McMahon said "Thank you Mr. Hogan."

Torrie led back down on her bed facing away from the door. She whispered "Was that a dream or was it real?"

Stephanie and Hogan walked to the exit of Victorian Lawn. She shook his hand and said goodbye.

Hogan looked back towards the building with a sick smile across his face. He had got exactly what he wanted.

End of chapter 17

That was me with chapter 17.

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Amy and I both love to get them.

Hope everyone is having a good week

Matt and Amy


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The aftermath of the fair seemed to have some high tensions arise in the house. Everyone began to see the true colors of the conditions.

Maryse would stop at nothing to make someone feel useless to her "superiority."

Maria was truly insecure about herself, and it seemed to be the possible main reason of her anorexia.

John couldn't be stopped, once his anger kicked in.

Torrie's past was out to haunt her.

Eve would do anything to get inside Randy's already messed up mind, while using her problem to her advantage

Jeff and Phil needed their edge. They felt as if they were going to go insane.

And while Cody was seemingly way too calm, and Layla was watching him in the hospital, she was heading into her own relapse.

Layla sat down, holding Cody's hand, with a tear escaping her eye. He hadn't even opened his eyes since they brought him here.

"This is my entire fault," she spoke to herself. She felt she should've never yelled at Cody, and he wouldn't have gone off, having a confrontation with John.

"Well, you can't blame yourself now can you?" Layla heard a feminine voice come through the room. She turned around to see a very beautiful woman, with bright blue eyes and stunning blonde eyes.

"Oh, you must be the doctor, I can leave while you examine him," stuttered through the words. The woman laughed.

"That's not necessary sweetie, and I'm not the doctor, just a nurse. Nurse Barbie Blank, but you can call me Kelly," she explained. The British beauty opened and closed her mouth, showing that she understood.

Nurse Kelly sure did look like a Barbie too. She was such a stunning sight to see.

"Oh, um, my name is Layla. Nice meeting you," she spoke after several seconds of silence. Kelly sent her a big smile, showing pearly white teeth.

"How long do you plan on staying her Layla?" Kelly asked.

"No specific time,"

"Well, my shift is over in a couple of minutes, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with me. Maybe get a bite to eat or something?" Kelly offered the girl.

Layla thought for a moment. She didn't want to be rude to the gorgeous nurse, but she also didn't want to risk Cody waking up and she's not there either.

"He has been giving plenty of medication, and since it's recently been given it, he'll be out like a lamp until late tomorrow evening," Kelly spoke, hinting her already knowing that Layla seemed to not want to leave just yet.

"I guess a few hours out won't hurt anybody. Can you bring me back her tomorrow?" Layla asked her. Kelly nodded and smiled.

"I'll come for you in about twenty minutes, it's a date," and with that, she turned on her heel, and left.

Everyone had arrived home, and went to their rooms. Jeff carried Maria into her bed, and before leaving turned to Maryse.

"You know, you seem to have everything going well for you. You're pretty, seem to be that popular girl from the fairytales, and other than your reason for being here you have your head on straight," he announced.

Maryse sent him a cocky grin.

Before she accepted though, he spoke "Why are you such a ** then?" wiping the grin straight off her face. He left the room, and she cuddled up to the pillow next to her.

Looking around she saw I tense sleeping Torrie, and s slumbering Maria, with tears staining her face.  
Maryse was done being berated for her opinions, even if they weren't needed. She grabbed one of her duffel bags, and put some clothing and necessities into it.

Trying to open the Victorian window was harder than she expected, but she eventually managed to do so. She looked down at the ground, before closing her eyes, and jumping down. Landing with a small thud, Maryse shook off whatever pain she felt in her leg, and limped away from the house.

It was time to get away from this hell hole.

Jeff took the bag of cocaine that Phil had found at the fairgrounds. Now, he knew he was supposed to be getting better, but it was becoming too hard and he was about to face withdrawal.

Hell, he needed it now to let some steam out.

Phil had fallen asleep a few minutes back and Randy had to go and talk to Eve for God knows why.  
He emptied the contents of the bag onto the dresser, and took a razor, while making them into lines. Jeff checked the hallways and went back in when he saw it was safe.

He bent down and snorted the white substance up into his nose. Wouldn't be long before he was riding the high he needed.

Randy had lay back, and rubbed his hand down his face. He had just participated in oral sex with Eve, and enjoyed it.

Oh he knew it was wrong, but not a one minute thought of Stacy, and now that it was over, she was the only thing on his mind.

Temptation was a **, but an even bigger one when it came with his condition.

Since he was a schizophrenic, and had an inner "voice" inside his head, he didn't have control.

That's why he came here, to get the help he needed, to have it under his control, but now the gorgeous Eve was in the picture.

And she could end up being the reason it never got better. Even worse because Stephanie had announced that visitors were coming soon, meaning Stacy might find out.

Because of the events that had taken place earlier, John had been placed in solitary confinement for the time being. He knew his problem would make it hard to know the people in his house. He'd managed to hospitalize the person he'd let in first, and hurt someone who he was possibly falling for.

He really needed to get himself together, try to control his temper, or at least work on himself while being alone. John really didn't need to make enemies in this place, or people who feared him, that'd just make it worse.

Because he was so drawn into his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door open, and someone walk into the room. Let alone the small shift in the bed that the person made.

"Hey," they said in a small voice. John, startled, jumped around and met the green eyes that belonged to Torrie Wilson.

End of Chapter 18

Another really great chapter from Amy

Hope everyone enjoys.

Take Care everyone and have a good week

Matt and Amy


End file.
